yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 132
"The Peerless Entertainer" is the one hundred and thirty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Possessing overwhelming strength and sporting a wicked smile on his face, Yūri sets his eyes on his next target: Yūya...!! In order to stop him, Yūshō confronts Yūri. A fierce battle between Yūshō and Yūri unfolds. Featured Duels Reiji Akaba vs. Reira Akaba Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Reira "CCC Sonic Halberd" attacks "DDD Boulder King Darius". Reiji finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Darius" and halving the battle damage (Reiji 900 → 200). Turn 5: Reiji Reiji draws "DDD Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador" and activates it in his Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons "DD Brownie" (0/0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. As "Brownie" was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, Reiji activates its effect, Releasing it and another "DD" monster he controls to Special Summon a Pendulum card from one of his Pendulum Zones. He Releases "Darius" and "Brownie" to Special Summon "Conquistador" (3000/2000). Reiji activates the effect of "Conquistador", allowing him to send a "Contract" card from his hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Conquistador" by 1000. He sends "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" ("Conquistador": 3000 → 4000). "Conquistador" attacks and destroys "CCC Sonic Halberd" (Reira 1000 → 0). Yūshō Sakaki vs. Yūri vs. Yūri.]] Turn 1: Yūri Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Cephalotusnail" (1300/???) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yūshō As Yūri controls a monster while Yūshō does not, Yūshō Special Summons "Entermate Revue Dancer" from his hand in Attack Position (800/???). "Revue Dancer" can be treated as 2 Releases for a Advance Summon, so Yūshō Releases it to Advance Summon "Entermate Sky Magician" (2500/???). Yūshō activates "Magician's Right Hand", allowing him to negate the activation of a Magic Card once per turn. As Yūshō activated a Continuous Magic Card, the effect of "Sky Magician" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 ("Sky Magician": 2500 → 2800 ATK). "Sky Magician" attacks "Cephalotus Snail", but Yūri activates "Dark Seed Planter", changing the Attribute of all monsters Yūshō controls to DARK. It also allows Yūri to negate a DARK monster's attack on a DARK monster he controls. As Yūri activated a Trap Card, Yūshō activates the second effect of "Sky Magician", allowing him to return a Continuous Magic Card he controls to his hand, and activate another one from his hand. Yūshō returns "Magician's Right Hand" to his hand and activates "Magician's Left Hand", allowing him to negate the activation of a Trap Card once per turn. The effect of "Sky Magician" activates again ("Sky Magician": 2800 → 3100 ATK) and "Dark Seed Planter" is destroyed. The attack continues, but the effect of "Cephalotus Snail" prevents its destruction by battle and halves the damage Yūri takes (Yūri: 4000 → 3100 LP). Yūshō activates "Clairvoyance" from his hand, allowing him to guess whether a face-down card his opponent controls is a Magic or Trap Card. If he calls right, this card will be shuffled back to his opponent's Deck and Yūshō will draw two cards. If he calls it wrong, the card is re-Set and Yūri can draw two cards. Yūshō guesses that Yūri's face-down card is a Magic Card and calls it right, so the revealed "Super Fusion" is shuffled into Yūri's Deck and Yūshō draws two cards. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Reiji Akaba Reira Akaba Yūshō Sakaki Yūri Yūgo Action Card Action Field Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3